


Mittens

by goldengoddess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (of cuteness), Fluff, M/M, Request Meme, can omnics cry?, how do i never write fluff this was so much fun??, zenyatta has a huge soft spot for animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoddess/pseuds/goldengoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shehero6 says: Genyatta where Zenyatta keeps attracting cats wherever he goes and Genji can't help but feel jealous that they're getting all of his master's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> i just got back from a really long roadtrip and wrote this and i have to say. writing fluff is a great way to cool down after four hours of sleep.
> 
> warnings for implied cat pregnancy?? is that something i have to say? idk. the cat has babies. its not described at all.
> 
> hope u like

                “Master, where is the-oh,” Genji passed through the door to find his teacher and friend sitting cross-legged- as usual- on the porch, his hand stretched out to allow a small cat to nuzzle up against. He laughed and sat by him quietly. “Is that your next student? He seems very wise.”

                “I believe if I started training cats, the whole world would be more peaceful.” Zenyatta beamed, the cat stepping into his lap. It purred and looked up at Genji, a tiny meow sounding from the kitten. “What should we name it?”

                “You’re going to keep him?” Genji asked, leaning over to scratch its head.

                “Of course!” If Zenyatta could look shocked, he would have. “I’ve already grown too attached.”

                “Hm,” Genji thought, smiling under his mask, “I’m no good with names, you decide.”

                Zenyatta looked deep in thought. “Why not something regal, like-“ He stroked its back, “Mittens.”

                Genji laughed. 

                …

                It turned out Mittens was a better housemate than they had expected. He liked getting rid of spiders and scared the mice away. It also turned out Mittens had friends. Many friends.

                Genji started noticing the cats from the corner of his eyes; walking through the hallways he could see the tails of cats he did not recognize stalk into the corners of the house. After a month of having their cat and the neighborhood kittens skirting through their rooms, they began to see less of Mittens. Zenyatta had been hovering around, looking slightly anxious- unusual and off-putting from his normal peaceful demeanor.  

                “Are you alright, Master?” Genji asked as they walked along the perimeter of the building. “You seem a bit- preoccupied.”

                “Have you seen Mittens?” Zenyatta had his hands clasped together. “I haven’t seen him around for the past two days.”

                Genji waved his hand, “He’s a cat, sometimes they will hide for awhile. He’ll come back, I assure you.”

                “He had been putting on a lot of weight since we found him. I’m worried he ran off to lay in pain.”

                “He probably did not have a reliable source of food until us, please, Master, do not worry about him, he will be-“ Genji looked towards the house. A strange noise was emitting from underneath the building, where it was raised up. Something like a group of newborn- Genji shook his head, “I think I found Mittens.”

                They walked over to the side of the temple and peered underneath, where some of the bording had been pulled away over the years. The sound was growing and as Genji took off a few more boards, he could see Zenyatta lighting up in joy. Inside was their cat, and now, a gaggle of the smallest, most fragile kittens they could imagine. All stripes and brown and white, eyes closed and heads bobbing, mewing and trying out their voices.

                Zenyatta covered his mouth with his hands. “They’re so- oh, my- _Genji._ ” He grabbed Genji’s shoulder and looked away from the kittens, “I’m so- we’re so-“

                “They’re pretty cute, aren’t they?” He opened his hand for Mittens and it looked apologetically at him, she had babies to deal with. “You’re going to have to name all of these. There’s-“ he counted, “seven.”

                “ _Seven._ ” Genji thought Zenyatta was crying, “Genji.”

                “Yes?”

                “I _love_ cats.”


End file.
